dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WindStar7125
RE: Request The script atm does not support doing that. The Archive template would arrange it properly in order (but won't work with custom names) I will create the basic template soon and you can start adding the images--''~UltimateSupreme'' 17:54, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Ya, just been busy doing stuff for the Pilot tomorrow--''~UltimateSupreme'' 18:31, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I made it so the affiliations would automatically display Affiliation Symbol.png (if it exists) as can be seen on Majin Bū (Good) in Previous Affiliations :Also, are we affiliating with non-anime/manga wikis?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 12:08, August 24, 2015 (UTC) : I meant this template :Fixed that template :He doesn't seem to be active nowadays...--''~UltimateSupreme'' 11:10, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:icon request The evil deed is done, sorry I've been out for awhile. I've been really busy New World God (talk) 20:55, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Flashback Isn't appearing in a flashback a lot different than appearing in person? With that logic, Ash's Primeape's most recent appearance was in the flashback from the Black & White anime, despite not being physically seen since the original series.Mina Țepeș 04:16, August 25, 2015 (UTC) It was still a flashback, so that doesn't merit the use of his canon Part II appearance on the non-canon page where he never appeared proper.Mina Țepeș 04:35, August 25, 2015 (UTC) : I did see your second edit, but I was wondering why you added the profile pic the first time, y'know?Mina Țepeș 04:41, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :: OH, so like when I make a mistake 'cuz I used the infobox from the episode/chapter page prior?Mina Țepeș 04:50, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Returning I will be doing so. I just have been swamped with work in my personal life which is a good thing. I've been dealing with other personal issues as well. So, my apologies for being gone for about 2 weeks. Also, my signature is missing? ;? New World God (talk) 12:33, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :: ;? Windy. There is this big project at my job right now. Since you know where and whom I currently work for. ._. So I've been gone for that reason I'll respond soon and come back in the nearby future. Sorry for not being on. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 06:48, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Xenoverse When it comes to Xenoverse, I personally say train under everyone. If you're comfortable with a certain master — like I am with Vegeta, for instance — you can always go back to them when you're done using another Master. (Not the best advice to follow if you train under Beerus, good luck finding him multiple times in a row).Mina Țepeș 23:13, August 26, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, just wait until you want the Old Kaiōshin to release your potential. Enjoy getting to level 90 something, it's not fun.--Mina Țepeș 01:29, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: As Lord Beerus says, before creation comes destruction. =w= —Mina Țepeș 01:37, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Sorry for the silence; just got back from work. And I know right? On the recent episode, I liked it for what it was. But I wish they'd place Vegeta's transformation into a Super Saiyance less comically. The movie handed it much better; the anime's transformation was almost comedy.—Mina Țepeș 06:40, August 27, 2015 (UTC) re:Formatting Why does it do that? That looks awful. My apologies, Windy. I'll be sure to use the page, thanks! Speaking of which, the next contributions to the wiki is something I created a week ago. I've created a map based on Dragon Ball's world map. How can we use the map similar to this this. I'm looking to make the locations clickable. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:30, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Re::x I actually expected combat as well but, eh, you know, they have to pad it out. I just hope Vegeta still uses the Garlic Cannon; I'm getting a bit huffy about all the changes Super keeps making; seeing the Garlic Cannon return after SO MANY YEARS was a sight. And they're overdramatizing a lot. I don't like how they've portrayed Beerus, at all, in the manga, or Super, I can't stress that enough. Now now, who are you to deny me quality dub quotes of Lord Beerus? =w= Such an action might lead me to destroy ''you. ''While we're on the topic of that, someone (probably me) is gonna have to revamp his ''God and God portion of the article to be more in line with the anime, not the movies. And LMFAO I remember that. You mistook Shenlong for a Butterfly...that's actually quiite hilarious.—Mina Țepeș 04:18, August 28, 2015 (UTC) : It sounds cooler but I am trying to adapt to the Japanese terms so I write them on habit for the wiki =w= And maybe we can mutually destroy each other. And I don't like anime and manga Beerus. I love Beerus from the movie, but in the movie, he's a lot more like Goku. In the anime and manga, they're trying to play him more as a straight villain and I can't stand that. He's supposed to be neutral. : And OH GOD that quest. I don't know why you go for Goten but when it comes to that quest, you may wanna use Tenshinhan's Z-Soul, "Haaaaaaaaaaah!", which automatically nullifies the damage of any Kamehameha-based technique. Makes that quest a breeze.—Mina Țepeș 04:59, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Episodes So, my current plan of action is that I'm gonna add multiple episode stubs (put up the infobox and whatnot) and go back over them with the Wikipedia summary and the image files after I get as many up as I can.—Mina Țepeș 05:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Super Saiyan So, I've got an idea. Given how Narutopedia groups a Jinchūriki's forms on their page as "Jinchūriki Forms", I was wondering if we should do the same for the likes of Super Saiyan? Group them together as "Super Saiyan Transformations", and dedicate around a paragraph (or two, max?) to the forms on the page? That's just me, since it looks a bit...'bad'...(it's 12 AM, not the best with words right now) to have it listed each and every transformation on the article. What do you say?—Mina Țepeș 07:45, August 29, 2015 (UTC) : When you said elaborate, you weren't joking. But, unless I misread what you said, I think you misunderstood the entire point of my message. Or maybe I wasn't specific enough. I wasn't saying to create an article entitled "Super Saiyan Transformations", and leave it at that (I've seen that format before, Ten and I have done it on a fanon wiki before, not charming). I was referring to the character articles themselves. To bring up a point, let's look at Goku. : This is how it looks on his page, just his transformations alone. Imo, wouldn't it be more efficient to simply list "Super Saiyan Transformations" (to distinguish it from the Giant Monkey Transformation), and them write the section with a paragraph or two to describe each and every form with just enough detail not to bog down the page? : I'm not saying at all to take every Super Saiyan form and condense it into a single article, lord no. The Super Saiyan article as have it now is just fine; a brief description of the additional forms with further links in the "See Also" template. But if I read the end of your message right, are you suggesting an overhaul of the Super Saiyan page where we remove the additional forms and add them to a See Also section, like, say, this here?—Mina Țepeș 19:26, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: EDIT: 'NOW I realize my error. I said "Jinchūriki Forms" on the message and you thought I meant the article for it, not the section on a Jinchūriki's page marked "Jinchūriki Transformations".—Mina Țepeș 19:27, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: LMFAO don't just say 'do whatever'. If this was a fanon wiki, I would 'do whatever', but this is a canon wiki trying to become the 'official wiki' no? Even if it's just two people talking, we should function like a proper wiki should, and that means running these kinds of things by the other users.—Mina Țepeș 22:39, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: You know what I mean when I say 'official' wiki. I mean, I want ''our wiki to be the resource people come to for information, not the Dragon Ball Wiki.—Mina Țepeș 23:02, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Episodes (Cont.) Since you're faster than I am, Windy, would you mind helping me put up some episode stubs after I head on to work? (Basically what I've been doing?)—Mina Țepeș 23:21, August 29, 2015 (UTC) : Just a few would help. I don't go to work for another 3 hours anyway, so I'll tell you when I leave so you know when you can start, you won't need to worry before then.—Mina Țepeș 23:28, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's true but I intend to go back and actually use the wikipedia summaries for these, so keeping the template there just prevents me from having to add something else to the article eventually.—Mina Țepeș 23:35, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: In all honesty, I've got no idea myself. I haven't seen him make any real edits here in awhile passed editing on a few forum discussions.—Mina Țepeș 23:45, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: That much is true; I do know he's a busy guy, I just wish he'd put a little of his free-time into editing the wiki too. Then again, maybe I sound insensitive, I dunno.—Mina Țepeș 23:51, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Okay, I'm heading on to work! If you could please get up just a few stubs while I'm gone to help me out (I left off at episode 61), I'd appreciate it a lot, Windy.—Mina Țepeș 02:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey It's PK, also known as PrincessKaguya! Really sorry to disturb you but I'm kind of just looking for someone to talk to DBZ about and not a lot of people I can do that with but probably sometime later tonight, thanks again lol. PrincessKaguya (talk) 17:12, August 30, 2015 (UTC) O_Oa What are you? Holy crap, I expected to come back and see maybe up to DB075 at the most, but...good Lord, did you actually put them all up? You are impressive (and I caught that, I'm slow? I think I'm average. You on the other hand are our very own Might Guy at this point). Thanks a bunch man, you went way over what I expected when I asked for a 'few'.—Mina Țepeș 00:02, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'm at least glad I could make you laugh =w= And LOL HEY, I LIKE TO CONSIDER MYSELF AVERAGE AT LEAST! As far as immortality goes, I don't have that. I just regenerate everytime I'm killed. Also, that actually brings me up to my question: for the "next episode" after '''DB153, shall we make it "DBK001" or "DBZ001"? We consider 'Kai' the canon anime resource, correct? Or would the "next episode" simply contain both DBK001 and DBZ001 listed?—Mina Țepeș 01:14, August 31, 2015 (UTC) That wasn't the kind of regeneration I meant but...yeah, that'd actually kill me. And hmm...you've got a point. I think, for now then, we'll handle Kai. It'll be a shorter, less irritating project than Z'' anyway. But my question next is, since ''Kai is the revised version of DBZ, should we add a "corresponding episode" to the infobox for them, so we can link to which original DBZ episode the current Kai episode corresponds to? Or no?—Mina Țepeș 02:47, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Sort of got mixed up in some things with the family last night i''l be on again in exactly five hours after plane ride hopefully we can chat then!'' PrincessKaguya (talk) 14:21, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You already did it? Fantastic, that saves time! Also, WAS that the message you meant?—Mina Țepeș 03:50, September 1, 2015 (UTC) The message you asked me to answer.—Mina Țepeș 04:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Names? Akuman or Devilman? Akumaito Beam or Devilmight Beam? I'm not against translating names when they're not long.—Mina Țepeș 21:13, September 3, 2015 (UTC) #I know!? Cute, isn't it? #Fine, it's fox-hunting season! Gonna bag me one with ten tails.—Mina Țepeș 22:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey, Windy. I've found an error with image size when viewing on my laptop. 300px is oversized with the template, so I did it. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 05:30, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm proud of myself. Actually had a semi-productive day today involving the wiki.—Mina Țepeș 06:33, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ^^ A friend of mine was nice enough to come on and do a bit fo writing for Vegeta. I'mma try and see if he can lend a hand every now and again; Lord knows we need it.—Mina Țepeș 06:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I've put our 'ads' up on like two forums thus far (should probably get on more), so I hope we get some new traffic soon, and seriously, why hasn't he tried to bring them if they hate the other wiki? That would be such a huge help...and make me cry a little less, seeing this place during it's brief barren periods.—Mina Țepeș 06:57, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Word of Mouth vs Feat This is something that maybe would be better for the forum disscusion but i want to heard your opinion first. When editing the the Abilities/Power section of characters page, should we take at face value what characters say ? For example Super Perfect Cell´s statement of him being strong enought to blow up the entire Solar System or Whis claim that the Hakkaishin could destroy the SS if angered (also Beerus recent statement in DBS008) Or should we wait until we have physical and ilustrative proof to back up said statement ? I Personally go with the logic of powerscalling, word of God/Mouth and GuideBooks. --[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 23:57, September 5, 2015 (UTC) re:Hey Hey. Yeah it has been a while. I've been busy and working on other wiki's. Dragon Ball Super really made me lose interest in the franchise (I will get back to it at some stage though). And yeah, the contradictions are really bad. A lot of people don't even consider Battle of Gods canon anymore, and treating Super as a retcon. I'm kinda split because with Battle of Gods and Rusurrection F Toriyama personally wrote the scripts himself, while for Super he is in charge of 'story concepts' and character design, while the script is written by someone else. I knew the series was gonna have differences between the movie, as well as inconsistencies and contradictions between the original manga, but didn't think there would be inconsistencies and contradictions with the movies, given how recent they are. Surely it's not too hard for them to check everything. Don't think they planned this out well at all. But oh well, it is toei after all...--DuelMaster93 (talk) 03:49, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, if they really wanted to include the events of the movies, they should've just simply sliced it up and made a few recap episodes. But oh well, what's done is done. I wish I can just pretend that all the episodes covering the events of the movie didn't exist and that the series started from the universe 6 stuff, but with all these changes and appearance of new characters such as Champa, sadly I can't. Toriyama may be writing the original content, but I think they're more so the story drafts and storyboards rather than detailed scripts, like he did in the movies. Could be wrong though. And on a unrelated note, sometimes I wonder how things would've turned out if they just continued down the movie route, and if it's even possible to cover everything that needs to be covered in a series of movies.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 04:12, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I think they're just trying to buy time so that they can finish planning the universe 6 stuff. Even though the movies did have their problems, I still prefer that to what we're getting now. I think they originally intended to do movies all the way, but the Toriko anime flopped, and they needed something big to take it's place. I don't think Toriyama lost his touch, but I do think he is pretty rusty, and him having a seemingly pretty bad memory doesn't help either. Also, I wonder what they're gonna do with the time-skip between BOG & ROF. While I do wish we can hurry up and move on to the universe 6 stuff, I do hope they show us some of what happened during that time period.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 04:34, September 6, 2015 (UTC)